What's the problem?
by tenchileed
Summary: Yamato and Daisuke each tell takeru a secret. Takeru feels he can resolve the situation. *yamasuke* not certain how far the action will go
1. What's the problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters contained therein. Nuff sed. Please review if you feel like it, I wrote this fairly quickly and hadn't had much sleep, but I'd appreciate any feedback to help me improve it. Plus there's more to come.

I want to dedicate this story to my boyfriend Arran. I love you babes, you've helped me through so much, you've been there when I needed you and always supported me. You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you always and forever.__

~~~ Yesterday ~~~ 

Takeru is at the Motomiya apartment, working on their joint school project. Since he got there over 2 hours ago, Daisuke has spoken less than five words to Takeru, instead he's sat on the floor tapping his pencil on the blank sheet of paper in front of him. Takeru is worried about his friend, who normally would be chattering incessantly and bouncing round the apartment. Eventually he speaks.

"Daisuke, I know there's something on your mind. What is it?"

"…"

"Come on Dai, the only time you're this quiet is when you're sleeping" 

"Oh, you're so funny TS, you know that? You should be on stage."

"Well, at least you're talking now." Takeru looked across to the stony-faced teen sat opposite him, concern etched itself across his face. "I'm your best friend Dai, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Daisuke sighed. He couldn't tell Takeru **_this_**. The secret he'd kept locked inside for so long. He just couldn't. Could he? It wasn't that he didn't trust Takeru, he did. He trusted the blonde-haired boy with his life. But this was no ordinary secret. Could he actually tell Takeru that…? Could he tell him…?

Daisuke took a deep breath, fleetingly he thought '_considering I have the digimentals of courage and friendship, you'd think this would be easy_', and softly murmured "If I tell you, will you promise me you'll keep it to yourself?"

"Of course I will." Takeru answered. "You know me"

"I'm serious Takeru, I want you to promise me."

One glance at his friends face told Takeru that he **_was_** serious. '_Serious enough for Daisuke to call me by my full name, he never does that_' thought Takeru. This was important to the guy; Takeru couldn't just dismiss it as one of Daisuke's games. Holding his gaze level, directly at Daisuke, Takeru vowed, "I promise Daisuke, whatever you tell me will go no further."

A tense silence fell between the two teenagers, lasting the eternity of a few moments, until Daisuke finally breathed "I – I'm in love. I know I shouldn't be but I am, I cant help it, from the minute I get up to the minute I go to bed, all I think about is him and I …" suddenly it hit him. He'd said more than he should have done '_shit_' he thought. '_Did he notice? He must have. What have I done? He's gunna ask me about it now. Kuso!!_'

Takeru's mind registered that Daisuke had stopped speaking, but he hadn't absorbed the words yet '_he's in love?_' he thought '_is that it? That's what has been bugging him all this time? He's pretty obvious when it comes to Hikari. Why would he make this big a deal out of it? Wait!!! He said "_**him**_" as in a guy!!! As in not Hikari?!? Then who?_'

Daisuke watched Takeru as he absorbed what the red-haired boy had told him. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, his breathing was shallow and his mouth was dry. He knew Takeru was bound to ask the next, obvious question. There was no way out now, he had to answer, and face whatever consequences came his way. Regardless.

"You're gay Dai?" Takeru said. "And you never told me? Why didn't you tell me before? Wow, I'd never have guessed it in a million years!! That's so cool Dai. Who's the him then? Come on, don't keep me in suspense, who's the lucky guy?"

Daisuke was more than a little puzzled by Takeru's reaction, but he was pleased that the blonde hadn't flown off the handle at him, and called him names or worse. Perhaps made bolder by Takeru's reaction, he allowed himself a little smile and said "Yamato."

"As in my brother Yamato?" Takeru asked, with the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Do you know any other gorgeous blondes called Yamato?"

'Oh my god.' thought Takeru. '_This is almost too perfect. I can't believe he's in love with Yamato. This is fantastic._' Then he laughed, "No Dai, I don't know any other Yamatos. I will say one thing though. You've certainly got good taste"

Daisuke looked at Takeru, trying to determine whether or not his friend was having a joke at his expense. Then all of a sudden he burst into laughter. He couldn't help it. Takeru grinned at the all too familiar sight in front of him, and started laughing himself. The two of them collapsed into fits of giggles and started rolling around on the floor.

            When they finally regained their composure a few minutes later, Daisuke turned to Takeru. "You're not going to tell him, are you? You wont tell anyone? You promised."

            "I promised Dai, and I always keep my promises. You did stun me a little though. I never even suspected that you were gay, then you come out and say you're in love with my brother. You of all people thinking of my brother in that way, you always seem to argue with him, I thought you didn't like him."

            "I don't mean to, I try to keep calm around him, play it cool, you know. Trying to get him to notice me in a positive way, not the boisterous, arrogant jerk he seems to think I am. But somehow, I always screw it up, and Yamato gets mad, and we end up arguing. The way I'm going, I'll be lucky to even keep a friendship with him. He'll never see me the way I see him. He hates my guts."

            '_If only you knew my friend_.' Thought Takeru with a smile. '_If only you knew._'

~~~ 2 months ago ~~~

'_I'm bored!!!_' thought Yamato, for about the fifth time that minute. He was giving his brother his I'm-giving-serious-thought-to-killing-you glare, but the younger boy was seemingly oblivious to it as they sat facing each other from opposite ends of the 3-seater. 

To help fill the time until their pizza was delivered, Yamato had somehow been talked into a game of truth or dare, but neither of the two would chance accepting a dare, each knowing how evil the other sibling could be. 

As such, the game had become monotonous, and Yamato's concentration level was rapidly approaching zero as he yawned "truth."

            "Ok Yamato, who've you got your eye on? What's his name?" Takeru asked.

Yamato opened his mouth to recite one of the standard responses to questions in this game when all of a sudden, he realised he didn't have one. 

He replayed Takeru's question in his mind and with horror dawning on his face, he looked up at his little brother who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Wha…? Wh…?"

            "I know you're gay, nii-chan. I saw your magazines one time when I went in your wardrobe to borrow a shirt, but I knew long before that. I guess I've always known."

            "You-you're ok with it?" Yamato asked nervously.

            "Sure! It doesn't matter to me what you are or who you love. All I care about is that you're happy." Takeru replied with a smile. "But I am curious about whether or not you've got your eye on anyone in particular."

            "I do as a matter of fact." Yamato said.

            "Well?"

            "Well. What?" 

            "Are you going to tell me his name?"

            "Why would I want to do that?" Yamato said innocently. "Maybe you already know him."

            "Now you've _got_ to tell me. Come on Yamato, stop playing games with me."

            "You're the one who wanted to play games in the first place." Yamato said, with a laugh. He thought for a moment. He didn't want to just say the name. Yamato wanted to it to create as big an impact as he could on his cocky younger brother. "You have to guess who it is. I'll answer three questions to help you. If you haven't got it when you've asked all three, you'll just have to suffer."

            Takeru sat deep in thought for a moment. '_Maybe I already know him?_' he

thought. '_It must be Taichi. Yeah. That makes sense. They're best friends, and_

_they're always together. Taichi would be Yamato's type_.' "Ok. Question one. Is he one of the digidestined?"

            "Yes."

            '_I knew it!!_' thought Takeru. '_It's Taichi!!_' "Question two. Old digidestined or new digidestined?"

            Yamato smiled. He knew his brother, knew how his mind worked. Takeru was being too obvious. This was where Yamato would burst his brother's confidence. "New digidestined." 

Takeru was pulled up short. '_New?_' he thought, realising suddenly his conclusion was wrong. That only left Iori and Daisuke. He couldn't imagine Yamato with either of them. Daisuke and Yamato seemed to irritate each other just by breathing, and Iori? Well the idea was laughable. He had to know. Needed to. He considered his options and asked. "Last question. Does he wear stupid goggles on his fat head?"

            Yamato adopted a dreamy fangirl-type voice, as he replied. "He looks cute in his goggles, and he does NOT have a fat head!"

            "DAISUKE??? You like Daisuke???" Takeru was stunned. He couldn't believe it. Yamato must be joking.

* Doorbell rings * 

**"**That'll be our pizza."Yamato said brightly as he rose from his seat and walked over to the door, whistling softly, leaving his gaping, speechless brother struggling to comprehend the bombshell Yamato had just landed on him.

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Takeru sat in his math class, thinking hard. Vaguely he could hear Mr. Masazumi telling the class to solve the problems of angles and something-or-other in their textbooks, but Takeru's attention was entirely focused on solving the problem of Yamato and Daisuke. 

Both his brother and his best friend had confessed to him their feelings for each other. Neither of them, however, would dare tell the other how he felt. 

            The simplest solution would be for Takeru to tell each of them, but he had promised both that he wouldn't. Takeru had never broken a promise and couldn't do it now. Even though he knew Yamato and Daisuke would forgive him in this instance, his own conscience refused. The only option left was for Takeru to take steps to push the two of them together.

            There was also the problem of Yamato and Daisuke's constant arguing, seemingly to the point of dislike on both sides. However, Takeru understood it now. Daisuke had talked about his efforts to get Yamato to notice him. Daisuke's enthusiasm however was his major failing, and something would inevitably go drastically wrong. 

Yamato, for his part, was afraid to allow his feelings towards Daisuke show, and would often react harsher than was really necessary towards the younger teen. As a result, when disaster struck, Yamato would scold Daisuke, the red-haired boy would protest his innocence, and the situation would degrade rapidly from there. Usually this resulted in all hell breaking loose.

            "_It's going to take a lot of hard work to pull this off_' thought Takeru. '_Their bickering could be a major obstacle._' Suddenly he had a flash of inspiration. '_Or maybe a useful stepping stone._'

            As he turned his attention to his math textbook, he allowed a ghost of a smile to creep across his face. 


	2. Where's the problem?

Disclaimer again: I don't own Digimon, simple as that.

Thank you for the reviews, I wasn't expecting to get any, but it's nice to know that people have read what I've written and taken the time to respond. I really appreciate it.

This chapter's a bit longer than the last one, I only expected to do a couple of chapters, but the story seems to want to be longer. Oh well, I don't mind writing it, as long as you don't mind reading it. 

Please review it, if you have the time, any and all comments are welcome to help me improve it, I'm plainly not a world-class writer, not by a long shot.

**************************************************************

Takeru and Daisuke were walking from school heading towards Yamato's apartment. The two younger digidestined had been given a school project to do over the weekend, and they felt Yamato was the best one to help them with it. The project was to write a poem, based on their feelings. The problem was; neither boy has the first clue how to write a poem. 

            Takeru also had an ulterior motive for wanting to take his friend to his brother's place. Since the two of them had told him how they felt for each other, he'd been racking his brains to come up with ways to get them together without being overly obvious. He'd decided that he needed to get them into a situation where they had no choice. 

He realised he was going to have to be a little apparent but not until it was essential. He just hoped he was given an opening to carry it out, but knowing how they were with each other, he was certain that opening would come.

"You're a sadist, you know that Takeru?"

"I thought you would jump at the chance to spend some quality time with my brother, after all, you're the one who's madly in love with him." Takeru teased "I believe 'gorgeous' was the word you used."

"Bakayaro" laughed Daisuke. "I'm just not in any particular rush to make a fool of myself and have him hate me more than he already does."

"Oh, come on." Takeru reassured his friend. "Yamato doesn't hate you. You're just reading too much into it, because of how you feel."

"You think so?"

Takeru placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, turned to him and said. "Don't beat yourself up over it Dai, just relax, be yourself, and it'll all be fine."

"Maybe you're right. If I just stay calm, then everything will be okay."

"Exactly." Said Takeru. "Now lets get there shall we?"

"Ok, lead on." Replied Daisuke.

++++++++++

"Alright! I'm coming!" Yamato shouted in response to the hammering which threatened to remove the apartment door from its hinges. As he swung the door open, he saw the two boys stood waiting expectantly. His mind barely registered the form of one of them as his brother, before his eyes fell on the other, and hungrily began to devour the feast of beauty laid out before them. Stood like an angel sent from the heavens. 

As Yamato absorbed the spiky, burgundy hair framing the teen's beautiful features, the goggles inherited from Taichi, which looked perfect sat atop his head and the look of complete happiness shining from his entire face, the older boy felt himself smiling. Words were barely adequate, to Yamato's mind, to describe him. He was definitely bishounen.

Daisuke. His aisuru.

"Uh, Yamato? Are we gonna just stand here then, or can we come in?"

'_Trust Takeru to spoil the moment_' Yamato thought, as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. Brushing the thought away, he replied, "Come on in, sorry." 

"Which planet were you on, nii-chan?" Takeru teased. "Uranus?"

"Pluto actually." Yamato retorted, regaining his composure. "I didn't like the weather much, so I came back. Go on, sit down." 

As the two boys sat down on the black leather settee, Yamato began to walk towards the kitchen. "Do you want a drink, either of you?" he asked.

"Only if you're having one." Daisuke answered politely.

"I am, no doubts there." Yamato said. "I'm drinking wine. If you want the same, you're only having one glass, then you're onto cola."

"Okay, sure. Thanks." Daisuke replied with a smile.

"Me too." Added Takeru.

After collecting three glasses from the kitchen, plus the bottle of his favourite red wine he'd opened earlier to allow time to breathe, Yamato returned to the living room. He set the glasses down on the coffee table, and filled two of the glasses, one of which he handed to Takeru, the other to Daisuke. That done, he sat down on the chair, filled his own glass with the wine, raised the glass to his lips and promptly gulped the contents down. Then he refilled his glass.

"Rough day?" Takeru asked curiously, after taking a sip of his wine.

"I haven't stopped since I got up." Replied Yamato.

This was essentially true. He'd cleaned the apartment three times, taken eight showers, been grocery shopping and spent hours agonising over what to wear, trying on his entire wardrobe twice over in the process. Briefly, he'd considered wearing the tight black pants, with the silver silk shirt, but dismissed them regretfully. 

He wanted to look good, naturally, but wearing them would look a little over-the-top for sitting in the apartment helping with a school project, no matter who was there. In the end, he'd settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a tight, white roll-neck sweater. 

After finally choosing his clothes, he'd then proceeded to spend two hours doing his hair. That was no surprise. Yamato's hair was his pride and joy. He'd only just finished when the others arrived at the apartment. '_Oh well._' He thought. '_Too late to do anything about it now._'

"So, what's this project you need help with?" he asked. Takeru hadn't told him.

"Basically, we each have to write a poem. About our feelings. To read out in class as a presentation." Takeru answered. He set his glass down on the coffee table after taking another sip and deciding he didn't really like red wine.

"Okay." Yamato said. "Where do I come into this?"

"Well, we don't know how to write poetry, so we thought you could help us. I mean, you write your own songs. Poetry can't be that much different from song writing, can it?"

"Well that depends who you ask." Yamato replied. "Some people say a song is a poem accompanied by music, others say they are mutually exclusive." 

"Can you help us though?" Takeru asked.

"I'll certainly try, but I definitely wont do the work for you. It has to be your work, they're your feelings, not mine."

"That's fair. So how do we start?"

"You need to know what you're feelings are. You can't write about what you don't know. What's important to you? What emotions are stirred in you? How does it affect you? How does it compare to things around you? That kind of thing."

"That'll take forever!" complained Takeru.

Yamato laughed. "You didn't expect to come here, get a few pointers and have it done in an hour, did you? It doesn't work like that. You need to get in contact with your feelings and let them inspire you. Write it all down, everything, you can edit later to pick out what you need."

"We can't really do that here then can we?"

"That's up to you. Sometimes solitude helps; sometimes having friends and family around can be a benefit. It's all about what you're comfortable with."

"I'll try solitude, I think. If that doesn't work, I'll come back." Decided Takeru.

"That's fine with me." Said Yamato. "What about you, Daisuke? You've been quiet since you got here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Daisuke replied. He'd almost finished his wine while listening to the two brothers talk. He was hoping Yamato would give him some more. He liked the taste a lot. "I was just thinking about what you've been saying." He paused for a moment, emptying his glass before venturing, "I know who and what's important to me, how they affect me is harder to say, but I know what emotions are stirred and how they compare to everything else. That kind of thing. I think I'll try solitude too. I get a lot of that."

Takeru gave Daisuke a look, which was a combination of surprise, mirth and wonder. Glancing over to his brother, who seemed deep in thought, Takeru picked his glass of wine from the coffee table, and held it out to Daisuke. "Here, want this?" He asked.

"Arigatou." Daisuke replied gratefully, as he took the glass Takeru offered and set his own, empty one on the table. He drank it quickly, before Yamato remembered about the one-glass-limit he'd set.

Yamato had been musing over what Daisuke had said. The younger boy had surprised him, for one thing, he'd been listening, for another, his words had spoke volumes by saying little. What bemused Yamato most was the similarities he could draw between Daisuke's words and his own feelings towards the red-haired boy. 

Shrugging it off he turned to Takeru and said "Otouto-chan, would you go get another bottle of wine from the kitchen for me, and get yourself a drink while your in there if u want."

As Takeru stood up and made his way to the kitchen he paused, turned to Daisuke and asked "Dai, do you want a soda bringing in?"

"Or do you want some more wine with me?" Yamato offered.

"I quite like the wine, so if it's ok, I'd like some more please." Daisuke said.

"Sure, no problem. I don't really like drinking on my own, and TK won't get drunk now." He paused as his brother came back into the room, handed Yamato the bottle of wine, and sat down. "Not after last time, anyway." He finished.

"Why?" asked Daisuke. "What happened?"

"Don't you _dare_, nii-chan. I'm warning you." Takeru growled.

Daisuke shot Takeru a curious glance, then turned back to Yamato. "Come on, tell me. It can't be that bad." 

Yamato refilled his glass, got up and refilled Daisuke's. Setting the bottle down on the coffee table, he sat back down and let out a short laugh. "A couple of years back, our mother held a 'soirée', basically an excuse to get drunk with friends." He paused, and took a drink of wine. "Me and TK were there too, and everyone was basically taking no notice of us. TK was going round drinking from everyone's glasses, you know, half a glass of lager here, a little vodka and coke there, et cetera."

"I'm soooo going to hurt you, Yamato." Takeru interrupted.

Yamato stuck his tongue out at his brother and continued. "Anyway, TK was a little inebriated. Well ok, he was smashed. And he needed to go take a pee, but there was someone in the bathroom, so being the resourceful guy he is, he decided peeing off the balcony was the next best thing."

"Is that it?" asked Daisuke. "There's nothing wrong with that, we've all done that." The redhead was puzzled by Takeru's blushing face, and Yamato's widening grin.

"No, there's more." Yamato answered. "He went out onto the balcony, and for some reason, he pushed his pants down around his ankles like a little kid does. Then he started peeing, and aimed it up in the air. He was shrieking 'WOOOHOOOO!!!' and 'YEEHAAWW!!' We all heard him, and we could see him through the glass, thrusting his hips forward, with a stream of pee arcing higher than his head. I grabbed the Polaroid camera, opened the balcony door, aimed the camera at him and said 'Hey, squirt!' As soon as he was looking at me, I took the picture. I think we still have it somewhere."

            "You are NOT going to go looking for it." Takeru announced.

"Relax, little bro." Yamato said. "I can't be bothered looking for a photo of you with your little dick out for all the world to see. I've got better things to do, like drink."

"It's not that little." Daisuke said, before realising what he had just said. A flush rose to his cheeks and he gulped the contents of his glass down in one go. He was feeling more than a little light-headed, and his mouth had spoke before he's had time to think.

"And exactly why were you looking at my brother's penis?" Yamato asked with a smirk.

"Um… I… um… I just happened to notice when we were showering after gym one time, that's all." Daisuke stammered. Grabbing the wine bottle and filling his glass again. He took a large gulp, then set the glass and the bottle down.

"That's all?" Yamato asked innocently. He stood up and walked over to Daisuke. Standing in front of him, looking down, he continued. "I think there's more to it then that."

Before Daisuke knew what was happening, Yamato had knelt down onto his legs, and started tickling his sides. Daisuke was ticklish all over his body, but particularly on the soles of his feel, and the sides of his stomach. He squirmed and giggled outrageously under the onslaught, pleading with the older teen, "St-st-op, p-p-puh-puh-leeze." 

"No chance." Laughed Yamato. "This is fun." He carried on tickling the redhead, whose goggles had fallen from his head, during the wriggling. 

Daisuke gathered his strength as best he could, and launched himself forward. Wrapping his arms around Yamato's torso, and using his momentum, he pushed the blonde-haired boy backwards, and the two collapsed with a resounding thud onto the floor. 

Yamato's head had banged on the floor when they'd landed, and he raised a hand to rub the now-tender spot, but made no effort to push the redhead off him. Not wanting to push him off.

Daisuke noticed Yamato rub his head, realising what had happened. "Gomen." He whispered softly, not getting up. Not wanting to get up. 

Takeru looked down at Yamato with Daisuke laid on top of him. He realised _this_ was the opening he'd been waiting for. The perfect opportunity. 'It's now or never!' he thought, leaping to his feet. "Don't move, either of you! I think you both need to tell each other what you told me. I'll go now, see you later." And with that, the keeper of hope hurriedly left the apartment, closing the door firmly as he went. With a self-congratulatory smile on his face, he descended the stairs and stepped out into the street.

Daisuke and Yamato lay motionless on the floor, both inwardly horrified at what Takeru had just said, both outwardly calm. 

'_I can't believe he's just done that_.' Thought Yamato. '_I'm going to kill him. What do I say? What did Daisuke tell him? I wonder if… No, can't be. Oh God, what do I do now? Should I tell him? Should I kiss him?_'

'_That little prick, he is so dead!_' thought Daisuke. '_I can't tell him, I just can't. hold up. Yamato told him something I need to know? He hates me? I already know that. I could give him a kiss, I want to, but I – I'm scared._'

Staring deep into sapphire blue, Daisuke's heart made the decision. "Fuck it." He murmured, and tentatively closed the gap between them. Closing his eyes, his lips met Yamato's in a brief feather-like kiss, feeling the silky, soft skin, and the warm, sweet breath of the blonde-haired god underneath him. He broke the contact, and lifting his head back up, he opened his eyes. Looking back at Yamato, he waited for the older boy to throw him off and tell him to get out.

Yamato's body was tingling all over. Daisuke had just kissed him? Had actually _kissed_ him? It had felt perfect. It had felt incredible. It had felt right. The redhead was looking down at him, as if waiting for a response. Yamato knew immediately the only response he could give. He pulled the younger boy to him and their lips met in a firmer embrace. 

All the heat, all the desire, all the passion Daisuke caused deep within Yamato came flooding out and poured into their kiss; their union, from which everything else would flow.

A few moments later, the kiss ended as the two came up for air. Staring into each others eyes, smiling blissfully, the couple absorbed what had just happened.

"Want to know what I told TK then?" Daisuke asked, with a grin.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, if that kiss is anything to go by." Replied Yamato, returning the younger boy's grin and planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I told him that I loved you." Said Daisuke. "You're okay with that, aren't you?"

"More than ok." Yamato reassured the burgundy-haired boy. "I told him the same about you."

Beaming riotously, Daisuke pushed himself off Yamato and helped the older boy up. Together they sat down on the sofa, Daisuke cuddling into Yamato, and said "I've wanted this for so long, but I always thought you didn't like me, and that there was no chance of this ever happening. Now it has, I can't believe it. Even if you never let me kiss you again, I'm happy that I got to do it at all."

Yamato studied the other boys face as he spoke. He realised with a jolt just how insecure Daisuke actually was, regardless of his persona. Or perhaps that was his way of covering his insecurity up. Either way, Yamato knew he had to do something now to set the boys mind at ease. 

Unwrapping himself from Daisuke, and kneeling directly in from of him, Yamato took hold of Daisuke's hand and asked, in complete sincerity. "Motomiya Daisuke. Will you consider accepting me as your boyfriend?"

"I don't need to consider it." Daisuke responded instantly. "Yes! I want that more than anything! Yes! Ishida Yamato, I accept." Then he launched himself forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Yamato, and planted kisses all over his newly-acquired boyfriend's face.

Yamato and Daisuke engaged in a long, sensual kiss, tongues exploring each others mouths completely. They allowed their hands to caress all over the other's body as they embraced, familiarising themselves with the terrain.

When they separated again, Yamato cuddled up to Daisuke. Hoping he wasn't moving too fast, or taking anything for granted, he asked the younger boy "Do you, um. Do you want to stay over tonight? You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't force you. I just…" he paused.

"I'd love to, as long as we can cuddle all night." Daisuke replied, his grin widening.

"Ring home, let someone know, and give them the number, in case they need to get in contact with you."

"Okay!!" Daisuke leapt to his feet and sprinted to the phone. After dialling his home number, he spoke into the receiver. "Jun? Is mum home? No? Oh, ok. Well will you tell her I'm sleeping over at Yamato's tonight. Yes Jun, that Yamato. Jun. JUN!! Get a pen and paper, I'll give you the number to contact me here. You got it? Ok, the number is…"

Yamato chuckled to himself, he knew only too well what Jun would be saying to Daisuke about him. Jun had practically thrown herself at Yamato every chance she got. He wondered briefly what her reaction would be if she found out her brother had got what she desired. He found he didn't care, he had the Motomiya he wanted, that was enough for him. Today had been a very good day.

Returning to the living room, Daisuke announced. "Okay, done it. Jun says she wants to know everything we say or do, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, probably not." Agreed Yamato, laughing. "Anyway, back to us. What shall we do now?"

"Lots of this." Daisuke said, sitting on Yamato's lap and kissing his lips tenderly. "Lots of this." He repeated, cuddling into the older boy tightly. "I've got one question, though." He said, looking hopefully up into the face of his love.

"Anything, Dai-chan. What is it?"

"What's to eat?" he grinned. "I'm starving."


End file.
